Cristina
by ChArMeDfNtC
Summary: Phoebes premonition sends warningss through the Halliwell household and suddenly they wind up with a 15 year old pregnant girl living with them. Ch 9 FINALLY UP! Family Crisis, sorry i didnt write guys!)
1. Cristina

Chapter 1  
  
"Here," Phoebe says as she hands the girl a cup of tea.  
  
"thanks," the girl says softly avoiding Phoebe's attempt to make eye contact.  
  
"umm... are you ok?" Phoebe asks not sure how to get this girl to open up to her.  
  
"yeah," the girl says, "and its Cristina."  
  
"Hmm...?" Phoebe says not paying much attention. "What is?"  
  
"my name." Cristina says, "you did want to know, right?"  
  
"Umm...yeah," Phoebe says slowly, a little surprised. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe calls as she walks out of the room quickly, but quietly.  
  
"I'm here Phebes what is it?" Piper replies from the kitchen.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Phoebe says in a whispery voice.  
  
"What?" Piper asks Whispering.  
  
"I think that girl can read minds." Phoebe says, still whispering  
  
"What? And why are we whispering?" Piper asks, still whispering.  
  
"I dunno," Phoebe asks a little puzzled.  
  
"Anyway, Piper," Phoebe begins "I was in the other room, I gave her the drink and asked her if she as ok."  
  
"Well was she?" Piper asks.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point" she says, " I didn't know what to say next and I was thinking, what am I supposed to ask her? Her name, and she gave me it before I even had a chance to ask." Phoebe finishes, as she wait's for her reply.  
  
"Well, most people introduce themselves with their names," Piper starts, "but it would explain her not freezing in the car when everything else did" Piper states. "It's kind of far-fetched Phebes, don't jump to conclusions ok?"  
  
"Ok," Phoebe says obviously in thought, "But I still think I'm onto something."  
  
"Well, what's her name anyways?" Piper asks,  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asks a little louder.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe says as she lets go of her train of thought. "What?"  
  
"You have a very short attention span Phebes," Piper says glaring playfully at her sister. What's her name?"  
  
"Whose?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"The girl!" Piper says. "Jeesh!" She says exasperated.  
  
" Oh, Christina" Phoebe says and sits down at the kitchen table and goes back to her thoughts.  
  
Piper sighs, "I love her, but sometimes I don't have enough patience for her!" She laughs to herself and walks into the living room.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Coming Soon ! 


	2. Danny

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey" says Piper as she walks into the living room to see Cristina  
  
"hi" the girl says softly, still not willing to make eye contact with either her or Phoebe  
  
"Last nigh-" Piper starts, but is interrupted before she has a chance to finish what she was about to say.  
  
"I don't want to talk about last night" Cristina says softly, but quickly and firmly.  
  
"Look, in order for us to help you, we need to know what happened" Piper starts out.  
  
Cristina just sits there silent  
  
"Will you at least listen while i talk" Piper asks  
  
Cristina just nods her head yes.  
  
"When we cam out of the club, you were in the car, crying." Piper starts  
  
""I'm not sure who the person was near you, but he had a weapon, and i didn't want him to hurt you" Piper states  
  
"Can i ask who he was" Piper asks "Was he your boyfriend or brother of some sort?" Piper asks waiting for a reply.  
  
'he wasn't my brother" Cristina says" his name is Danny"  
  
"he is, if you want, my boss, in a way" Cristina said with obvious hatred  
  
As soon as Cristina said that, there was a flash of light that appeared in her eyes, and Piper saw it. As soon as Piper looked at her, she looked away, but still had that light in her eyes. It was as if she wanted to let it out, but was to scared of what might happen.  
  
The window started to shake as Cristina put her hands on her head, and Piper could barely make out the words that came out of her mouth, but read them.  
  
She was saying stop, over, and over.  
  
"Cris-" Piper tried to ask her what was wrong, but then everything in the house started to shake, everything but the ground that is.  
  
Just then the vase on the table near them fell to the floor and shattered, and everything was silent.  
  
Piper looked over at Cristina and saw that she had fainted.  
  
What is she? Piper asked her self pushing the hair out of her face.  
  
As Phoebe walks into the room, she can see Piper on the couch with Cristina as things are finally settled and it becomes serene.  
  
""What the hell just happened? Phoebe asks staring at Piper with the utmost confusion.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure Phoebe, but I think Cristina did it." Piper says, barely even believing herself.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asks taken aback "But she's only a girl"  
  
"And we're only women, that doesn't make us less magikal." Piper says, "Now help me get her up on the couch, she fainted"  
  
"Yeah" Phoebe said "Sure"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmmm" Cristina groaned as she woke up from what seemed like a sleep that had gone on for years.  
  
"Morning sunshine." A cheery voice called as she tried to focus on the blurry objects around her.  
  
After about 10 seconds they came into full focus.  
  
"Hi" She said while massaging her temples. She had a headache like you would never believe. It was as if someone slammed a sludge hammer over her head and left her unconscious.  
  
"do you by any chance have any Tylenol?" Cristina asked slowly, and quietly  
  
"Sure" Phoebe replied  
  
A few minutes later, Phoebe came back, but to an empty bed.  
  
"Cristina?" Phoebe called loudly.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper called.  
  
"I'm in here with Cristina" Piper replied to Phoebe pre attempts to contact Cristina.  
  
"What are you guys doing in here?" Phoebe asked as she walked into Pipers room.  
  
"Well, I asked Cristina to come in here." Piper replied :She was in the bathroom crying Phebes."  
  
Piper gave Phoebe one of those why-aren't-you-responsible-accusing type looks.  
  
Phoebe just looked away.  
  
"I have the Tylenol you wanted" Phoebe told Cristina as she sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"that's ok" Cristina replied, not making eye contact again.  
  
"i don't really need it anymore" She again, replied.  
  
"Cristina, we aren't getting anywhere with helping you" Piper started, "And frankly, we don't have the time to mess around, is there something wrong that we can help with?"  
  
Cristina was silent: Piper was about to start again when she finally said something.  
  
"you don't have to help me you know" Cristina said  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said firmly "We do."  
  
"O saw you in my premonition, and that means that i was meant to help you."  
  
"You get premonitions?" Cristina asked with obvious curiosity.  
  
No one said anything, this time, Phoebe had slipped up.  
  
"Last night," Cristina began "Wasn't an accident."  
  
"Danny tried to..." Cristina stopped, and stared downwards.  
  
"He tried to- to-, make me do something I didn't want to do." She finished finally.  
  
"When I said I didn't want to do those things, he got angry." Cristina stated.  
  
"Cristina, did he try to rape you?" Piper asked softly as not to startle Cristina. She didn't want her to stop talking again.  
  
Cristina just stared downwards, crying.  
  
Piper just hugged her, and gave Phoebe one of those I'm-going-to-get-that- bastard look.  
  
After a few minutes, when Cristina was calmer, Phoebe asked her another question, afraid still, that she may not answer.  
  
"Cristina, what happened last night?"  
  
"I can't answer that" Cristina said quietly. "Because i don't even know myself." 


	3. Varsnic

Chapter 3  
  
"Hello?" Paige called as she came into her house after a party last night.  
  
"We're up here Paige!" Piper yelled  
  
As Paige went upstairs, she could feel something was wrong, and hurried to get to her sisters.  
  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked as she came into Pipers room  
  
"Who is that?" She also asked her sisters.  
  
"Hi" Cristina said softly.  
  
"This is Cristina, Paige" Piper said "Cristina, and this is Paige"  
  
"I know" Cristina said softly so no one could hear and just nodded her head.  
  
"Have I met you before?" Paige asked sitting on the edge of the bed  
  
Cristina nodded her head.  
  
"I was at D.S.S. a number of times" Cristina said "you were the one who helped me get all the paperwork done, but we never did go to court"  
  
"I remember you" Paige said "you were on my abuse cases"  
  
Cristina just nodded her head at the last comment. Phoebe went to give Cristina a hug, and all of a sudden she got a premonition of a demon attacking them inside of their house, and he was specifically targeting Cristina also.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes.  
  
"Not to break the memory thing her" Phoebe said "but don't we have to fight a demon?"  
  
"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Piper asked her. There weren't any demons for the past week, and why does she mention it now? Piper wondered.  
  
"Ask Cristina" Phoebe said looking at her "She knows"  
  
"Cristina?" Piper asked.  
  
"Phoebe knows" Cristina said  
  
"Knows what?" Piper asked softly  
  
"Danny is a demon" Cristina said softer than ever and never once making eye contact.  
  
"All right, Phoebe, take Cristina up to the attic" Piper said  
  
"I'm, well Me and Paige, are going to make something for us all to eat, ok?"  
  
Cristina just nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did he look like Cristina?" Phoebe asked as she flipped through the book of shadows.  
  
Cristina was looking out the window, not paying attention.  
  
"Cristina?" Phoebe asked again.  
  
"What?" Cristina said as she turned around.  
  
"What does Danny look like in demonic form?" Phoebe asked again.  
  
"oh" Cristina said.  
  
"Would it make it any easier if you looked at the book with me?" Phoebe asked, not wanting to pry.  
  
Cristina nodded her head and they both sat on the couch trying to pick out which demon was Danny.  
  
"That's him." Cristina said with hatred trailing right behind her voice.  
  
"Varsnic" Phoebe said as she read the name out of the Book of Shadows.  
  
"An immortal demon, in which strives on souls of young children." Phoebe recited  
  
"He sounds as if he is feeding of your soul" Phoebe said looking up from the book and at Cristina, Cristina just looks away.  
  
"no, that's not what i'm there for" Cristina said.  
  
Phoebe looked back at the book.  
  
"It says here he chooses a mate from a family line, the he has fed on." Phoebe says "Blah, blah ,blah"  
  
"There's nothing in here that says how to kill him...wait" Phoebe says not taking her eyes from the book.  
  
"It says that by killing its mate, and the child inside of it, he dies also." Phoebe says  
  
"There's another way though" Phoebe says still reading the print on the very bottom of the page.  
  
"It also says, by trapping Varsnic in a power circle, and getting him to drink the following ingredients while in the circle, it disintegrates its body into ashes"  
  
Phoebe finishes "But you have to bury the ashes in gold box, underneath a cemetary stone of a hundred years."  
  
"Cristina?" Phoebe says looking at Cristina, who isn't sitting on the couch but staring out the window.  
  
"Cristina?" She again calls.  
  
Phoebe can see Cristina crying as she turns around to face her, and the table next to Phoebe starts to shake.  
  
"Cristina, listen to me, listen." Phoebe says as Cristina kneels down and put her hands on her head.  
  
"Stop, stop stop..." Cristina says as the table falls over, and the book fly's out of Phoebe hands and on to the floor.  
  
All of a sudden, everything stops and turns silent once more.  
  
Phoebe rushes over to Cristina.  
  
"Come here, come here" Phoebe says as she opens her arms to Cristina.  
  
"Phoebe?" both Paige, and Piper yell as they come up the stairs to see if they are ok.  
  
"We're up here!" Phoebe yells, still holding Cristina in her arms  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to do it..." Cristina trails on.  
  
"What happened?" Paige said as she looked around the room.  
  
No one answered her.  
  
"We have to go" Cristina suddenly said, backing away from Phoebe.  
  
"Hun, what do you mean?"  
  
Phoebe said getting up and approaching Cristina.  
  
"He knows I'm here, and if he gets to me, he'll try to hurt me." Cristina said with fear in her eyes.  
  
"We found out a way to kill him" Phoebe said.  
  
"We have to kill his mate, in other words, his girlfriend." Phoebe said "She's probably a slut anyway..."  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper said.  
  
Paige kept her eyes on Cristina while Phoebe said that and when Phoebe called his mate a slut, she could see the reaction in Cristina's eyes.  
  
"I think we need a another way to kill him" Paige said looking at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"No, just that way, as long as the mate and her child is gone, he is too" Phoebe said again.  
  
"NO" Paige said firmly, "Find another way"  
  
"But Pai-" Piper said as she was interrupted.  
  
"Find another way!" Paige said fiercely.  
  
"Well there is another way" Phoebe said  
  
"It also says, by trapping Varsnic in a power circle, and getting him to drink the following ingredients while in the circle, it disintegrates its body into ashes"  
  
Phoebe finishes "but you have to bury the ashes in gold box, underneath a cemetery stone of a hundred years."  
  
"So then that's what we'll do" Paige says  
  
"But as far as Cristina's safety, we should get Leo to orb her somewhere safe." Piper says.  
  
"What about Cole's cemetery?" Phoebe asks "Leo could orb her there and Cole could keep her safe there"  
  
"But we need Leo here in case something happens" Piper says  
  
"Cole will be there. Won't he?" Paige asks  
  
"True" Piper says. "I guess we don't have much of a choice"  
  
"So, Phoebe and Paige, go get the potion ready, and the stuff we need to make a power circle"  
  
"I'll call Leo, and Cole, and tell them the basics" Piper said "and we'll take it from there"  
  
"Lets go then" Paige says as they all walk out the attic door and shuts it behind them. 


	4. Danny's Death

Chapter 4  
  
"Its Cold in here" Cristina says as she wraps her arms around herself.  
  
"Well, its a cemetery" Cole says Sarcastically walking around in circles.  
  
"Will you be ok?" Leo asks, before he orbs out.  
  
Cristina just nods her head.  
  
"Why can't we just kill it's mate?" Cole asks facing Leo  
  
"I'm not sure Cole, but Paige said we couldn't" Leo says.  
  
"Screw Paige, if we kill the mate, and the child inside of it, he gone, no more threat to her" Cole says as he points to Cristina last.  
  
"You can't..." Cristina says standing up.  
  
"And why is that?" Cole's asks, approaching her.  
  
"Because..." Cristina says, looking downwards.  
  
"Cole, stop, you know the plan now lets just do this" Leo says annoyed.  
  
"Are you sure about using your self for bait Cristina?" Leo asks again, unsure of this child's knowledge of the risk they are about to take.  
  
"Yes, he will come to me if i call" Cristina said "That is the way it has to be." She says finally sitting back down on the cold marble coffin inside of the Mausoleum.  
  
Leo finally orbs out, acknowledging her reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand why we can't just kill his bitch." Phoebe says.  
  
"We can't..." Paige again repeats.  
  
"Well why not?" Phoebe asks annoyed, ignoring her potion "And how do you know?"  
  
"We can't kill his 'bitch'." Paige says, and looks down "because, she is Cristina"  
  
Piper and Phoebe fall silent.  
  
"If she's the mate, then she's......." Piper says "Does she even know?".  
  
"We can't let her risk this much" Phoebe says "We need to let Cole know"  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
"Leo, go back and get Cristina" Phoebe says  
  
"Phoebe, I can't, she's already started the chant" Leo says  
  
"Leo, that girl isn't just endangering her own life, but her child's, now go get her!" Phoebe tells him firmly.  
  
Leo just stares at her with a mystified expression on his face.  
  
"Let me go with you!" Piper says as she hurries into his arms in mid orb with the potion in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hear these words,  
  
Hear my plea  
  
Bring my lover,  
  
Back to me"  
  
Cristina chants over and over as she slides the knife across her palm and lets her blood drip around her in circle form.  
  
All of a sudden, a fiery form appears in front of her, and form the shape of a young man of 16-18.  
  
He cracks his neck, and glares at her.  
  
"Where were you last night?" He says in a menacing voice.  
  
"I-I-i, was...."Cristina says, not sure how to answer him.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now, know does it!" He snarls at her.  
  
"All that matters is that you are safe" He says with anger still in his voice.  
  
Cristina trembled with fear as he came close to her and put his hand on her stomach, and dragged it across so he was standing behind her with his hand on her stomach.  
  
"You know, soon i won't need you anymore, soon you'll be useless to me" Danny said as he whispered in her ear menacingly. "What will you do then huh baby?"  
  
He pretended to be hurt as he spun her around and slapped her, and knocked her down.  
  
"And if you go against me again, it won't just be a slap" He said as he sat on her.  
  
"You know that too, yet you still did it..." Danny said as he pushed her arms down.  
  
"Watch it-" Danny tried to finish, but by that time Cole had jumped him, and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Just then Piper and Leo orbed into the room to find Cristina on the floor, and Cole dragging Danny back into the circle.  
  
"Shit" Piper says under her breath as she helps Cristina into sitting form.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asks Cristina as she calms her down a bit.  
  
Cristina nods her head.  
  
"How do we get him to drink the potion?" Cole asks as he leaves Danny unconscious in the circle.  
  
"Just pour the thing down his goddamn throat" Piper says a little pissed off.  
  
Cristina gets up and takes the bottle from Pipers lap.  
  
She goes to over to Danny's body and props his head up on her lap.  
  
"Piper, can you help me please?" Cristina asks, not taking her eyes from his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asks as she comes over, and Cristina places his head in her lap.  
  
"Just hold his head tilted back so I can put it in his mouth." Cristina says as she takes the top off of the little bottle.  
  
Cristina just barely fills his mouth with the potion as she takes her index finger and trails it from his lips down slowly to his stomach.  
  
"You can out his head down now" Cristina says as she put the top back on the bottle and gets up wiping her eyes from crying.  
  
"What did you do?" Piper asks trying to brush Cristina's hair from her face, but she pulls away.  
  
"I gave him what he gave me, pain" Cristina says as she swipes her hand over his body as he wakes.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" Danny screams as he massages his throat.  
  
"Danny, you killed my Mom, you killed my Dad, and you killed my brothers and sisters!" Cristina says Crying.  
  
"Now" Cristina says "You will finally get what they did"  
  
"Death" Cristina says with an icy chill in her voice.  
  
Cristina holds her hand up as a energy ball is made in her palm. All the windows start to shatter one by one, as the tombs shake.  
  
The floor rumbles as Cristina hurls the ball at him.  
  
As Danny is burning, he says "Bitch, remember? I'M IMMORTAL!"  
  
He looks down at himself and scream as he blows up.  
  
"You were immortal" Cristina says, as she faints and everything falls silent. 


	5. Pregnant???

Chapter 5  
  
"Leo, we have to take her to a hospital!" Piper said as she put Cristina on top of the tomb.  
  
"Piper, just let me try to heal her one more time, please?" Leo asked, already with glowing hands.  
  
"Leo, you already tried twice, you just weren't meant to heal her." Piper said affectionately.  
  
"Orb me to the house, and we can take the car" Piper said taking a hold of Cristina's hand and Cole's "Plus, I have to tell Paige and Phoebe what happened."  
  
Leo took hold of Pipers hand, and started to orb them to the manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they?" Phoebe asked herself, while pacing back and forth on the kitchen tiles.  
  
"Phoebe, they'll be here when they can" Paige said with an utmost disbelieving tone to her voice.  
  
Just then Leo, Piper, and Cristina, with Cole also orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper what happened?" Phoebe asked kneeling down by Cristina.  
  
"She's fainted, that's all" Cole told her.  
  
"Get the car Paige ok?" Piper asks her sister, "And start it up."  
  
Piper tosses Paige the keys as they both run out the door.  
  
"Leo, carry her to the car" Phoebe asks, as Leo picks her up gently and carries her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Cole!" Phoebe says as they are out the door in a matter of seconds within arriving.  
  
In the car, with Cole and Leo in the front, and Piper and Phoebe in the back with Cristina lying across them, Phoebe asks:  
  
"Piper, do you think she knows?"  
  
"I'm not sure Phoebe" Piper reply "She did hear the spell, but maybe she isn't the mate..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole, Phoebe, Leo, and Piper wait inside of the waiting room for news on Cristina.  
  
As soon as Phoebe sees her doctor, she is on her feet, and the first one to ask if she is all right.  
  
"Is she ok?" Phoebe asks  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell, I presume?" He asks  
  
"Yes" Phoebe replies quickly, wanting an answer from the doctor.  
  
"The young girl will be fine" the doctor says "but she doesn't have a current guardian."  
  
"Now, she was in a foster home before, but under the circumstances, she needs a permanent guardian."  
  
"Would either of you be willing to sign temporary custody of the girl?" The doctor asks looking between the two of them.  
  
"I'll do it." Phoebe replies almost instantly.  
  
"Piper pulls her aside.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't know if that is the best idea" Piper says with hesitation daunting her voice.  
  
"Piper, I need to know she will be safe, and what better way to know, than to have her here with me?" Phoebe asks "Besides, she needs us."  
  
Piper sighs, and tells Phoebe to do what she thinks is best for her.  
  
"Thank You" Phoebe mouths as she turns around.  
  
Doctor?" Phoebe asks to grab his attention.  
  
"Hmm?" He asks  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
"Well, here are some forms that I will need you to fill out" He say as he hands her a packet of papers.  
  
"Most information, I am presuming you will not know, so I am allowing you to go see the child" The Doctor informs her.  
  
"Also, when you are done, I would like to speak to you, alone?" The Doctor asks  
  
Phoebe nods her head.  
  
"She is in room 234" The Doctor says as he points down the corridor.  
  
"Thank You!" Phoebe says already half way down the hall with the papers in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey" Phoebe says softly as she enters Cristina's hospital room.  
  
"Hi" Cristina said softly.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Piper asked as she came into the room, with Leo and Cole following.  
  
"Besides the 8 stitches in my head. and the terrible headache, I'm fine" Cristina said, smiling flakily.  
  
Leo smiled.  
  
When no one said anything else, Cristina replied.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, sorry, it was just a joke."  
  
"Ok, well...., I have some good news for you Cristina." Phoebe says, hesitating a little for fear she may not like her next idea.  
  
"what?" Cristina asks softly as her usual self.  
  
"Well, the Doctor, in order to entrust me with your current 'condition' as h said, I need to either be a parent or guardian to you." Phoebe said, still hesitating.  
  
"so?" Cristina asked, what does that have to do with, well me?"  
  
"Seeing how you don't have a current guardian, I volunteered" phoebe told her, waiting for a reply.  
  
"really?" Cristina asked, taken back at Phoebe's offer.  
  
"you mean, I get to, and you get to, and you?" Cristina rambled, sort of talking to herself, not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Now, I'll only do this if you want me to" Phoebe told her  
  
"It is totally up to you, alright?" Phoebe told her.  
  
"So what will it be?" Phoebe asked, "do you want me?"  
  
Cristina just smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Phoebe said as she hugged her back.  
  
"But, this may take time..." Phoebe says.  
  
"believe me, that's fine with me." Cristina said looking out the window.  
  
"And forms.." Phoebe muttered under her breath.  
  
"Number One, on the long list o' forms!" Phoebe says shuffling papers  
  
"What is your full name?"  
  
"Cristina Love Allows"  
  
"Mothers name?"  
  
"Alyssa Marie Allows"  
  
"Fathers name?"  
  
"Robert Alexander Richmond"  
  
"Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Well that depends" Cristina says  
  
"On what?" Phoebe asks looking up from the forms  
  
"Whether or not they mean alive" Cristina says  
  
"I think they mean alive Hun"  
  
"Oh, no then..." Cristina says, obviously wishing that her brothers and sisters were still alive.  
  
"Ok, we did the first form, and now I have to fill out a form on myself"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Cristina asks  
  
"Sure" Phoebe reply's  
  
"Where are your parents?" Cristina asks.  
  
"Well" Phoebe says not expecting this question. "My Mom died when I was little, about 6-8 years old"  
  
"My father, he lives across in town, In Sacramento" Phoebe says  
  
"oh" Cristina reply's returning her gaze back to the window.  
  
"Ok, Cristina, I'm going to have to have you fill these out yourself." Phoebe says handing her a form. "These questions are kind of personal"  
  
Cristina nods her head and takes the form.  
  
"oh" Cristina says as soon as she reads the first questions.  
  
After a few minutes, she is done with the form Phoebe handed her.  
  
Just then, the Doctor comes in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt" He politely comments.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Hes ask Cristina  
  
"I would if you would give me some Tylenol" Cristina replies.  
  
"Sorry, no can do" the Doctor replies in return.  
  
"Why not?" Cristina asks impatiently.  
  
"Umm can I talk to you outside Mrs. Halliwell?"  
  
"Sure" Phoebe replies going outside with the doctor.  
  
"Well, do you have the forms?" He asked, with concern.  
  
"Yes, here" Phoebe said as she handed the doctor the forms.  
  
"Well, Cristina will be fine, besides the slight headache" The doctor said  
  
Phoebe blew a sigh of relief.  
  
"So, you can give her some Tylenol right?" Phoebe asked hoping all he needed was her permission.  
  
"Well, no" The doctor replied a little hesitant.  
  
"I can't give her any medication" The doctor said.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe asked, confused. "She is able to stomach the medicine right?"  
  
"Well yes, she can stomach it, but the baby can't" The doctor said waiting for her reply.  
  
The comment hit Phoebe like a block of cement shoved into her stomach.  
  
She didn't even think of the Book of Shadows comment.  
  
'The mate and its child' flashed before Phoebe's eye's.  
  
"You mean she's?" Phoebe asked with concern.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell, shes pregnant." The Doctor said.  
  
"Phoebe just stood there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell, did you hear what I said?" The Doctor asked her.  
  
"Yes" Phoebe said shakily.  
  
"Have you told her?" Phoebe asked the doctor.  
  
"No, as her guardian, that's your responsibility." He smiled. "Good luck"  
  
"Please tell her as soon as possible though" The doctor said "I need to know if the guy who raped her is gone"  
  
"Rape?" Phoebe asked. This was just too much Phoebe thought, this girl was only 15.  
  
"Well yes, she shows sign of forced sex" The doctor said waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'll ask her, and get back to you, but can she go home tonight?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yes, but here is my number" The doctor said as he handed her a card  
  
"Call me as soon as you know what to do, or what she wants to do alright?"  
  
"Sure" Phoebe replied, still a little shocked.  
  
When Phoebe entered the room, Cristina was on the bed, watching Leo draw something, obviously funny, because she was laughing.  
  
It's been a long time since she has smiled, let alone laugh, Phoebe though to herself.  
  
Piper looked up, and made eye contact, as Piper expressions changed from happy, to concerned, to shocked.  
  
Jst then Cristina looked up, and Phoebe turned to her.  
  
Phoebe put on a fake smile, and said: "We get to go home"  
  
Cristina smiled, and grabbed her jacket, and with Paige, Leo, and Cole, went out the door.  
  
Piper and Phoebe just stood there, and said nothing.  
  
What were they going to do? 


	6. Confusing Circumstances

Chapter 6  
  
"hey" Cristina said softly, as Phoebe came into the room  
  
"hey, you ok?" Phoebe asked  
  
" I guess" Cristina said, as her usual soft spoken self.  
  
"You guess?" Phoebe asked as she sat down  
  
Cristina didn't answer.  
  
"You know you can always talk to me you know?" Phoebe told her "If you ever need to talk, I'm here, all right?"  
  
Cristina just nodded her head.  
  
"Right now though, I need to talk to you, ok?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Cristina waited for Phoebe to talk.  
  
"Well, I need to ask you about Danny." Phoebe said  
  
Cristina just looked downward.  
  
"When he, umm how do i explain this." Phoebe asked her self out loud.  
  
"What were you to him?" Phoebe asked finally just precisely getting to the point.  
  
"i don't know" Cristina said softly as usual " A sex toy i guess" Cristina said even quieter.  
  
"So, you weren't his umm.....his mate?" Phoebe asked carefully.  
  
"oh, i don't know, i don't think so though" Cristina said, still soft spoken.  
  
"Ok....., are you ok Hun?" Phoebe asked  
  
Cristina just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
A silence went by, which seemed like forever to Phoebe.  
  
"i just wish everything would go back to normal, before Danny came into our family." Cristina said talking more to herself, than Phoebe.  
  
"I know, but things change" Phoebe said pushing some hair out of Cristina's face.  
  
"Cristina, i have to tell you something." Phoebe said with dread in her voice.  
  
Cristina looked up, but did not make eye contact.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Paige yelled from the kitchen  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
"I guess it will have to wait till later" Phoebe said with relief, but knowing soon that Cristina would find out.  
  
Phoebe went downstairs as Cristina followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, no, no. no" Paige said as she paed the room.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem Paige?" Phoebe asked  
  
"I was trying to talk to Cristina"  
  
"Well, we have way bigger problems than that right now Phoebe." Paige said quickly.  
  
"What?" phoebe said as she snapped into demon-ass-kicking-form.  
  
"Remember when we killed Danny?" Paige asked both of them, and they both nodded in reply.  
  
"Well his ashes are still in Cole's Mausoleum" Paige said  
  
"So, how is that a problem?"  
  
Phoene asked.  
  
"We were supposed to bury it under a tomb of a hundred years." Paige said exasperated, and out of breath.  
  
Phoebe just stared at her with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Come on" Phoebe said as she pulled Cristina and Paige by the hand to the front door.  
  
"I'm going to call Piper at the club, and you go get Leo, Cristina, do you mind go getting Cole?" Phoebe said quickly.  
  
Cristina nodded her head, and went up stairs for both of them, Paige went into the living room, and called for him, and started to explain the whole situation to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Piper asked as she answered the club phone.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe said urgently.  
  
"Piper, we need you over here now, we have a problem" Phoebe said hurriedly.  
  
"Phoebe, slow down, first is this demonic attacking trouble?" Piper asked her sister.  
  
"Well no, but it does pertain to demons." Phoebe said  
  
"I'll be right there" Piper said as she hung up.  
  
Cristina came down the stairs, and Paige came out of the living room with Leo.  
  
"Did you tell Piper?" Leo asked  
  
"Yes, she'll be right here" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Where's Cole Cristina?" Phoebe asked  
  
"I told him we have to go" Cristina said quietly  
  
"COLE?" Phoebe yelled up the stairs  
  
"COMING!" He yelled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Piper asked Phoebe as she and her sisters entered the Mausoleum with them.  
  
"I'm not sure, but his ashes should be right here, and they aren't" Phoebe replied.  
  
"That's not good is it?" Paige asked as she scanned the floor.  
  
No one replied, obviously it wasn't a good thing.  
  
Just then, Paige, Cole, Piper, Leo, and Phoebe heard a gasp.  
  
They spun around to find Danny, or Varsanic, holding a knife to Cristina's neck.  
  
"I knew you would come back, i didn't even have to go looking for you." "You came straight to me, stupid witches" He spat  
  
"Didn't think about the ashes now did you?" Danny laughed malevolently.  
  
"Danny" Cristina pleaded  
  
Immediately Danny yelled at her to shut up.  
  
"Shut up!" Danny yelled with anger rising in his voice, "Unless you want a knife down your throat?"  
  
"I didn't think so" He laughed icily.  
  
"Now, I want you out, gone" Danny said, looking Phoebe straight into her eyes.  
  
Phoebe just stared at him blankly.  
  
In a split second Danny was on the floor, whimpering in pain.  
  
"I told you Danny, i told you..." Cristina said.  
  
Everyone was silent as Cristina backed away from him.  
  
"She's my family now, and you've always been jealous about that" Cristina said on the verge of unleashing a waterfall of tears.  
  
"You never had any family, that's why you destroy others" Cristina went on.  
  
"You said you would be my family, you said we could have a family, and when I got scared, you just made it worse"  
  
"And you know what?" Cristina asked, barely audible.  
  
"You destroyed mine, and our child's" Cristina said crying.  
  
"Go to Hell Danny" Cristina said firmly and loudly.  
  
Cristina put her hand up, about 6 feet away from Danny, but at eye level with him.  
  
A greenish glow came from her hand, as he winced in pain, and crumpled to the floor.  
  
"It doesn't feel good to have that feeling in your head now does it Danny?" Cristina told him  
  
"You feel empty, lost, and most of all, in pain" Cristina said icily.  
  
"You feel what all your victims felt" Cristina said "And i don't care one bit"  
  
Danny, fainted, or so that's what Phoebe thought.  
  
Phoebe rushed up to Cristina s soon as she saw him fall.  
  
She just hugged her.  
  
"Phoebe" Leo said faintly  
  
"He's dead"  
  
Everyone looked at Cristina  
  
She just looked down.  
  
"I didn't faint this time" She said quietly, so no one could hear. 


	7. No Departures

Chapter 6  
  
"Cristina fell asleep in the back" Phoebe said quietly, not to wake her up.  
  
"I can't believe she did that" Piper said  
  
" I don't even think she meant to" Phoebe said  
  
"I didn't" Cristina said from, behind them.  
  
"Oh, Cristina, Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you" Phoebe said startled.  
  
" Its ok, but I'm sorry" Cristina said, "I really didn't mean to kill him, I just meant to hurt him."  
  
Everyone was silent" I just wanted him to get what he did to m, i wanted him to feel what I felt." Cristina said, sounding upset.  
  
"Shhh, we'll be home soon, and we'll sleep on it ok?" Piper told them both as she drove to the manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cristina?" Phoebe called into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm in here" Cristina said  
  
"Hey..." Phoebe said "You have to go to bed soon"  
  
"Yeah, I know" Cristina said as softly as she usually was.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cristina asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" Phoebe said taking the hair brush from Cristina hand and brushing her hair for her to see in the bedroom mirror.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Cristina asked, looking at her from the mirror reflection  
  
The brush in Phoebe's hand freezes.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Phoebe stutters.  
  
"You knew, about me being pregnant, yet you didn't tell me" Cristina said, sounding confused.  
  
Phoebe spun Cristina around in the swivel chair.  
  
"Hun, believe me, i wanted everything in the world to tell you" Phoebe said firmly, looking Cristina straight in the eye. "It was just so hard"  
  
"I know..." Cristina said trailing.  
  
"And how did you know in the first place?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
"How did you find out?" phoebe asked Cristina with the utmost curiosity.  
  
"I knew from the moment the Doctor told you" Cristina said softly.  
  
"Phoebe, i didn't mean to not tell you, i just didn't want to et the wrong idea about me...."Cristina said  
  
"I have powers, just like you, Piper, and Paige, and Prue, once did" Cristina said continuing.  
  
I can not only read minds, but as you saw in the mausoleum, i killed Danny" Cristina said on the verge of tears.  
  
"I can see the past, present, and future, and can fly, like you, and I can freeze time, and blow up things like Piper, and I have Telekinesis like Paige, and Prue did"  
  
"I am also able to make things appear when i want them to, and where i want them to." Cristina said "I made Danny die, I got angry, and made him feel what his victims felt"  
  
"I can make people feel what i want them to feel, whether it be love, hate, or pain"  
  
"Phoebe," Cristina said "I'm sorry i didn't tell you, but i was so scared to get attached to anyone"  
  
Phoebe just sat down on the bed with her and held her in her arms.  
  
"Everyone I've ever know, has left, died, or was never there in the first place" Cristina said crying silently "I was scared you would leave too"  
  
"Cristina, I will never leave you" Phoebe said firmly, looking Cristina in the eyes.  
  
"If i ever had one moment in my life that was my happiest, it was announcing you to stay by my side"  
  
"I promise I will never leave you, even if I was given the world too" Phoebe said to Cristina as they just sat there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's not::  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short, but i had writers block LoL, no, its just that i thought that in every chapter there is a main point, or climax in it right? Well i though Phoebe saying that to Cristina was a great climax, and that the chapter didn't need much more. I promise, that i will start writing the next Chapter right this second ok?? LoL  
  
3 Chrissie 


	8. Cristina's Kidanpping

Chapter 8  
  
"Phoebe?" Cristina asked.  
  
"How do you levitate?"  
  
Paige sputtered and almost choked on her coffee as she heard the words from Cristina's mouth: Piper just froze.  
  
Phoebe just laughed at the expressions on their faces.  
  
"Its not like she doesn't know who and what we are guys, I mean god" Phoebe said. "And Cristina, Just lift your arms and umm float?"  
  
Cristina lifted her arms up quickly and suddenly flew up from the kitchen stool and hit her head on the ceiling.  
  
"Don-" Phoebe started to say, but it was too late.  
  
She already had let her arms down ad crashed down to the floor.  
  
"You ok?" Phoebe asked, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"I think so" Cristina said getting up, with a little help from Phoebe.  
  
Cristina could hear laughing in the back round, but as soon as she turned around, the laughing subsided.  
  
"Well I didn't think it was that funny" Cristina said "and I think I bruised my ass"  
  
That just sent Paige and Piper laughing again, but Leo orbing in subsided them a bit.  
  
"What's the matter?" Leo asked seeing the humorous looks on each of their faces.  
  
"Nothing Leo" Piper said as she kissed him.  
  
"Ok... anyway, we have a demon on the loose" Leo said sounding concerned.  
  
"Umm Leo" Paige said "when do we NOT have a demon on the loose?"  
  
"Well this time its different" Leo said looking at Cristina "this time it's after Cristina"  
  
"Why would it be after me?" Cristina asked already scared. "I didn't do anything to it"  
  
"Well no, but it works for the source" Leo said  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Cole said suddenly coming into the room.  
  
"Oh, Cole" Phoebe said "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Well I figure I can help, so...elaborate." Cole said, turning his eyes on Leo.  
  
"Well I'm not sure I can" Leo said carefully, looking Phoebe in the eyes.  
  
"Go-ahead Leo, she knows" Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Ok, Cristina's baby is going to be a very powerful addition to the good side of magik." Leo said. "But if it is taken into the side of evil, we're in trouble"  
  
"The source has sent hunters out to capture her, and once the baby is born, the don't need her anymore"  
  
"But what about the baby?" Piper asked.  
  
"They'll keep it, and raise it on the side of evil" Leo said  
  
"What they see, they can't capture, Right?" Paige said.  
  
"Not now Paige, we need to figure out what to do" Piper said quickly without realizing she had hurt Paige's feelings.  
  
"Listen to me!" Paige said a little more urgently.  
  
"Sorry Paige" Piper said, truly meaning it.  
  
"Well remember that charm I did 'cause what is seen, to be unseen' or something like that?" Paige asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah" Phoebe said listening intently.  
  
"Well we can cast that spell on Cristina" Paige said, proud of herself for coming up with such a good idea.  
  
"You mean only she would be able to see that she was pregnant?" Cole said  
  
"Yeah" Paige said  
  
"Look!" Cristina said all of a sudden "it's not your decision!" "It's mine!"  
  
After Cristina said that she ran out the door.  
  
"Uh oh" Phoebe said "I think I'll go talk to her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cristina?" Phoebe said as she opened her bedroom door open a crack.  
  
Phoebe peered in and saw a man in a black suit standing over Cristina who was crying and didn't know someone was right behind her.  
  
Phoebe all of a sudden kicked him in the ribs and as he went sprawling to the floor Cristina woke from her trance.  
  
"She picked him up by his collar, but didn't touch him once. She was using telekinesis to push him up against the wall.  
  
"Who sent you?" Cristina asked the terrified man stuck to the wall.  
  
"Ask me what you want, that doesn't mean you'll get an answer" He answered spitefully.  
  
"Tell her," Phoebe said walking up beside the man "or would you rather prefer another shattering of the ribs?"  
  
The young man still did not answer.  
  
Cristina let him out if her hold and as he fell to the floor, Phoebe kicked him hard in his ribs.  
  
He doubled over in pain.  
  
Cristina put him back in her grip as he was high up on the wall again.  
  
"I'll ask again, who sent you?" Cristina asked again.  
  
"The source" the man spat out and then disappeared.  
  
"The source must of called him" Phoebe said, giving Cristina an answer to the baffled expression on her face, that asked 'where did he go'.  
  
Just then the same young man appeared behind Cristina and in a flash had a dagger at her throat. In a split second they were both gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We can still cast the spell" Paige said  
  
"Well yes, but she was right you know" Phoebe said "it is her decision"  
  
"Well let's just scry for her ok?" Pipe said "then we could determine on what we can do to get her back"  
  
"Ok" Paige and Phoebe both agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's in Golden Gate Park, according to the crystal" Piper said as she watched the crystal zone in on the location of The Golden Gate Park.  
  
"Well let's go then" Phoebe said hurriedly.  
  
"We can't just go Phoebe" Piper said folding the map back up.  
  
"We need to be prepared" Piper finished.  
  
"Why don't we use a power disarming spell and a protection spell?" Paige suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Paige get started on those ok?" Piper said "I need to talk to Phoebe"  
  
"You go with her" Piper said as Leo stayed behind.  
  
He just smiled and left the room with Paige.  
  
"Look, Phoebe" Piper said approaching Phoebe who was looking through the book of Shadows.  
  
"Don't get too attached to her, I mean what happens if we don't save her?" Piper says as she stares at Phoebe for a legitimate answer.  
  
"We have to save her, we have to Piper" Phoebe says looking her sister in the eyes.  
  
Piper just sits down to help her look though the book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, here's the deal babe" the demon says to Cristina as he kneels beside her in the chair all tied up.  
  
"You give me the baby, once it is born of course, and I give you your life back, the same way it was before" the demon looks at Cristina for an answer.  
  
"You can never give me the life I want" Cristina says looking him in the eye. "My life will never be the same, and I don't need a new life, all I need is Phoebe"  
  
"Do you think she will want you forever?" The demon asks as he gets up walking around behind her.  
  
"If she really wanted to save you, don't you think she would be here by now?" The demon asked Cristina as he put a dagger by her throat.  
  
"You can't kill me here" Cristina says looking upwards at him "We're in the middle of a park"  
  
Cristina says this shakily but with confidence.  
  
"True" the demon replies "but, all I have to do is wait for your friends, and they'll do the killing for me"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cristina asked, afraid, as the demon came back around to face her.  
  
"Its simple really, if they kill me, you automatically die also" the demon said laughing to himself.  
  
"They will know" Cristina says, frightened "they won't do anything to hurt me, ever"  
  
The demon just laughs at her.  
  
"Or so you think" He says and puts a hand on her head and she faints.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Phoebe asks Piper as they shut the car doors and take the bottle with them.  
  
"The map said towards the middle" Piper said  
  
"Where's the middle?" Paige asks, looking around in the car still for a flashlight.  
  
Paige turns on the flashlight and they start heading into the park's wooded area.  
  
As Piper, Paige, and Phoebe start into the brush, Phoebe touches a trunk of a tree and immediately received a premonition.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe sees Cristina in a chair, talking to the demon that attacked them earlier.  
  
"Simple, if they kill me, they kill you" the demon says to Cristina  
  
"They will know" Cristina says, frightened "they won't do anything to hurt me, ever"  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you ok Phebes?" Piper asks steadying Phoebe from the recent Premonition.  
  
"Piper, we can't kill the demon" Phoebe says looking her in the eye.  
  
"Why not Phoebe?" Piper say confused "in order for us to save Cristina, we may need to kill him"  
  
"He is connected to her somehow" Phoebe said explaining the situation to Paige and Piper. "If we kill him, we kill her"  
  
"That's a problem" Paige said.  
  
"We could knock him unconscious, or would that affect her too?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't want to take the risk, but it seems we have to" Phoebe said, moving the bottle of potion around in her hands nervously. 


	9. Kid Napped

Chapter 9  
  
As soon as Cristina spotted them, she sat upright and tried to get their attention. Unfortunately, she didn't just get their attention, she got the Demons also. "Well, well, well" the demon said, not surprised that they showed up. "See Cristina?" He glances back at Cristina "I told you they would come straight to me". The demon laughs viciously. "Look, we don't want to fight, we just want the girl" Paige said. "Well, life's not that simple babe" The demon replied. "Did he just call me babe?" Paige said, confused. "Stick to the plan" Piper hissed back at her. "Fine" Paige said a little hurt. "I need her, just like you do" the demon said turning to Cristina "I'm not stupid, and I know who she is" "Well then you obviously are stupid." Phoebe said reaching into her bag, and pulling out a piece of paper. Phoebe recited a spell underneath her breath as the demon just stood their smiling grievously. Just then a light shined on Cristina, and moved over to Phoebe, the demon gasped and tried to rush over to grab the light, but his hands went right through it. "Bitch" the demon snarled as he got up, and prepared to charge at Phoebe. Piper moved behind of Phoebe and stood still. Just then the demon charmed at Phoebe a the split second, leaped out of the way, and put Piper in the path of his charged. And before the demon realized it, he was on the ground unconscious, and Piper was looking down at him, and grinning with a brick in her hand. "Paige orb Cristina over here, and put baby boy over here into the chair" Phoebe said approaching the demon. Paige closed her eyes, and lights glimmered in front of both Cristina, and the demon. Soon enough, Cristina was on the ground, and the demon was in Cristina's place, tied up in the chair. "Well, that wasn't so hard" Paige said, proud of herself. Phoebe called for Leo and as she orbed in, she noticed a trickle of blood coming form Cristina's head. "Piper, try to do with out so much force next time" Phoebe said, wiping the hair from Cristina's face. "Leo, come here!" Phoebe called, and soon, Leo was orbed in right next to the right of her. Orb her to the house ok?" Phoebe asked, "We'll take the car, come on Paige" Phoebe said as Leo bent over and orbed Cristina away from them, and as Piper, herself, and Paige walked back to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Cristina awoke, she could feel her temples pulsating with pain. Cristina moaned slightly as he tried to sit up. "Shhh" Phoebe said as she pushed Cristina down slowly back into the bed. "Where am i?" Cristina asked with obvious confusion. "You're back home hun, you're back home" Phoebe said, "Is you head ok?" Phoebe asked Cristina. "There is a bump there" Cristina replied. "Sorry, but we had to at least knock him unconscious" Phoebe said apologizing to Cristina. "You know" Cristina cautioned "If I'm awake, that probably means he is also." "That's alright, we don't need to worry about him for now" Phoebe said. "I'll be right back ok?" Phoebe said heading out the door. "Phoebe?" Cristina asked softly. "Yes?" Phoebe replied turning to Cristina. "You took the baby didn't you?" Cristina said, looking at her hands in her lap. "We had to make sure it would be safe" Phoebe said waking back towards the bed, and placing her hands around Cristina's. "I know" Cristina said "I could feel it moving away from me, and I feel horrible." Cristina said softly and slowly. "Why is that?" Phoebe asked her, "You didn't do anything wrong sweets" "Instead of feeling scared, I felt relieved, to finally know that I was regular again, not...well you know" Cristina said. "You're 15, and you're having a baby, you have every right to feel what ever you feel" Phoebe said to Cristina. "I guess" Cristina said. "And I know" Phoebe said. "Now I'll go get an ice pack for your head ok?" Cristina nodded her head. "Hey" Leo said as he came into the room to see if Cristina was ok. "hi" Cristina replied softly, rubbing her temples. "Are you ok?" Leo asked. "Sorry I couldn't heal you head, 'they' didn't want me to" "Who are 'they'?" Cristina asked, curiously. "The Elders..." Leo said confused, assuming that she knew about the Elders. "Oh" Cristina said, still curious, but not wanting to sound stupid. "Are you sure that you are ok?" Leo asked her again, seeing how she hadn't answered him the first time. "I'm fine" Cristina said, not making eye contact. "Ok" Leo said walking out of the room quietly. Just then a demon shimmered behind her, and a blade of ice sheered through her back, as she froze in pain, just then she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leo?" Phoebe screamed as she dropped the ice to the floor with a thud. "What is it Phoebe?" Leo said as she orbed into the room. "She's...she's..." Phoebe stuttered. Leo took a glance at Cristina and immediately began to heal her. "Phoebe, we have to take her to the hospital." Leo said "They won't let me heal her" "Friggen bastards..." Phoebe said loudly "Orb her down stairs and have Pip start up the car, I think I'm going to have a little talk with baby boy" 


End file.
